


Don't Leave the Path!

by LightOverDarkness



Series: Chronicles Of The Forest [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Gen, Immortality, Mirkwood, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Slow Burn, Some angst, The Valar, The grey havens, elbereth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOverDarkness/pseuds/LightOverDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While studying science together, Elizabeth's friend Orion wanted to check out the forest Murkwood near her home. Once they lost themselves in the middle of it, they realized too late their mistake.</p><p>Following blatant treason toward Thranduil, Elizabeth, Orion, and a young elf named Cuedhel are banished from Mirkwood, and they are forced to depend on one another to survive. </p><p>This is not one of those fanfics where someone falls in love with Legolas. Those get annoying. He is in this story, but don't expect anything. I won't give you hope where there is none... :)</p><p>And it's sorta realistic, I mean, barring the fact that two teenagers suddenly are in Middle Earth....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RealityWarp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityWarp/gifts).



> Since today is national Fanworks day, I am gifting this humble story to RealityWarp, since I absolutely love all her writings and am waiting on the edge of my seat for her next update!!! ... Happy Fanworks Day everyone!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elizabeth and Orion learn not to leave the path.

Orion looked up from her book. She sighed.  "Elizabeth?" Her friend looked up. "What?" Orion stretched. "I dunno. Can we go for a walk? It's getting dark, and I can't concentrate."

Elizabeth laughed softly, closing her laptop as she stood up. “You’re always distracted, Orion. Wanna take a walk? It wont be dark for an hour or more.” Orion sat up straight. “Heck, yeah, let’s go. One sec.” She dashed off and got her coat. “Where should we go?”

Elizabeth shrugged, heading for the coat rack. I don’t know. There’s a bike trail near my parent’s house, but seriously, I don’t want to do that. It gets dark quickly, and I don’t want to be alone in the middle of the woods at night.’’ Orion picked up her bag.

“There’s a wood nearby that has conservation land. There are some trails there. Whaddaya say we try it?” Elizabeth shrugged. “Sure. What’s it called?” Knowing how much her best friend liked “The Lord of the Rings” and “The Hobbit”, Orion winked at her, and smiled.

“Murkwood”.

 

* * *

 

About a half an hour later, the two friends were walking around the conservation forest, having found a lovely trail to wander.

Elizabeth touched a tree in passing. “This is nice, Orion. It does remind you of Mirkwood from ‘The Hobbit’, doesn’t it?”

Her friend stopped. “Yeah, you’re right. Don’t leave the path, though.”

 

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. “I caught the reference.”  She stepped off the worn trail in jest. “Look, Orion, I left the path…!!! _What the heckkk?_ “

 Orion stood there, surprised and a little freaked out as her friend suddenly crumpled to the ground, in obvious shock. “Help me, Orio…”  Elizabeth said softly, as her friend dashed toward her.

Orion felt a strange sense of fear as she grabbed Elizabeth, who blinked and looked at her strangely, before suddenly disappearing altogether.

 

 Orion hardly had time to scream, before everything spun and went black.

 


	2. Baggage and Feistiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Orion and Elizabeth realize that they are no longer in Kansas, Toto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I've described this well, it took a heck of a while to write. ;)  
> Reviews are much appreciated and I need as much help as I can get!!

When Orion woke up, she was uncomfortably sprawled at the foot of a huge tree. Looking over, she could see that Elizabeth was likewise awkwardly thrown, but she had righted herself and was looking worriedly over at her friend. She looked relieved when Orion sat up and gasped.

The wood was dark now, night was approaching, and there was no sign of the path.

Elizabeth gulped.

"Where the _heck_ are we?" she asked, and Orion shrugged.

"I have no clue. Oh gosh, what have we _done_?!"

Elizabeth looked carefully around her. "Look, there's a light over there! Let's go and check it out."

Orion adamantly shook her head.

"No. Don't do that. It might be a creepy stalker"

Elizabeth looked at her, annoyed.

"Well, then, if you're _afraid_ , we can go this way."  She began to walk away, bag over her shoulder, obviously rather upset.

Orion sighed, her friend was like this sometimes.

"Listen, _mellon_ , I..."

Her words were cut off sharply as the woods were ablaze with lights and a sharp pressure suddenly was at her throat. Twenty or so elves surrounded them, with Orion at knifepoint, and Elizabeth turned around and stared at her in a mixture of annoyance, embarrassment, and horror.

"Did you just speak to me in Elvish?"

A very tall, blonde elf who was holding a bow strung with an arrow pointing straight at her and who looked very familiar nodded imperceptibly.

"She did, girl. With the most atrocious accent imaginable. And she should not have. Our language is not fit to be spoken by strangers who trespass on our domains and who insult us. Drop your bag."

Elizabeth stood still for a moment, then, in a fit of sudden anger, swung the bag as hard as she could at the head of the nearest elf.

 He was too swift for her, however, and in one swift motion ducked around, wrenched the bag from her, and forced her to the ground. She was breathing hard, obviously furious. “Don’t ever do that again, she-orc”, he hissed.

Orion struggled, but the tall elf that held her would not release her.

“We are not orcs! We’re mortals, humans!” she choked out, and the pressure was suddenly released, although she was still held back.

A very young and beautiful, yet obviously perilous elf with long red hair relaxed her bowstring, but she unsheathed a long golden knife and tested it.

“We know that. You do not look like an orc, but you act like one. In addition, your clothes are not like our own. What’re you doing on our land?”

Elizabeth was glaring daggers at the young elf that had taken her bag.

“I’m not telling you anything until you give me back my bag”, she managed.

The aforementioned elf swung the bag at _her_ head, which she saw coming and ducked, and he said something in Sindarin that must have been very rude, for the elf who held Orion looked almost amused, but quickly looked stern again, and said, “Peace, Cúedhel.”

He turned his attention to Elizabeth.

“If you will not speak to us, girl, then we will take you to my father and see what he thinks.” To the company of elves, he instructed, “Bind them and search for weapons. You know what to do”, and the redheaded elf nodded.

“As you say, my lord”.

* * *

The two girls were searched for weapons by the redhead, Tauriel, and another she-elf.

Orion did not understand why Elizabeth would not just settle down and be calm, but she knew her friend had always been feisty, and this was no time to be stubborn.

When they were finally done with the examinations, they were marched through the woods for a few minutes, across a winding bridge, and then through the gates of the Elvenking’s palace.

It was so obvious now, that they were no longer in America, no longer in Murkwood. They were in Middle Earth now, in Arda, and they were about to be interrogated by the Elvenking himself, Thranduil.

Elizabeth’s eyes widened, and Orion shot her a glance that said, _Why the heck didn’t you let Cúedhel keep the darned bag?_

Elizabeth looked away, cursing herself for what she had done.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
